


Destiny's Visitor

by Tashi_Lupin



Category: Sidleterra, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashi_Lupin/pseuds/Tashi_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny is joined in his garden by an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiny's Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta reader dreamlordmorpheus!

Today, Destiny does not walk alone in his garden. Beside him walks a spirit, a goddess of sorts. They have been familiar with each other for eons. They walk side by side in silence. Destiny holds the book that is chained to him, but looks at the one she is holding. The page that is open corresponds with one in his book, though the writing is messy, cramped, and horribly smudged. She smiles up at him, for she is much shorter than he is.

“Mortals like to record their histories. What makes their fates,” she comments in an even, quiet voice. She is similar to Destiny, but different as well. Like him, she wears a hood. Hers is blue and patchworked. Her eyes, outlined in paint, are visible beneath the stately material. She too carries a large book containing the choices of mortals, though she chooses to carry it, it is not chained to her.

Destiny nods. She is right, as she often is. She has a level-head, which is why Destiny particularly enjoys her company. She closes her book and tucks it under her arm. They walk, again, in silence and turn corners seemingly at random. Of course, nothing is random in Destiny’s Garden. Everything is ordered. Destiny finds it nice to walk in the order of her company.

She stops in her tracks. “It has been nice to walk with you again, Destiny. I must go back to my people now. Remember, you are always welcome in my realm.”

Destiny nods in respect. “ _Until we meet again, then, Librarian._ ”

She gives him a small smile, and just like that, she vanishes, returning to her Library. Destiny has enjoyed his visit with the Spirit of the Written World. She is almost his friend.


End file.
